Graceful as a Swan
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Ahiru decides that it's time for her departure two years after she turned back into a duck for good. But three years after she left, she, for some strange reason, woke up in the pond as a human. And a woman at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Bl00dyshad0w: Ohmigersh! I made a Princess Tutu fanfic! XD I decided to make it only 3 chapters with the second being a long motherflipper.**

* * *

"What is it, Ahiru?" Questioned Fakir as he set down his pen and paper to look at the small yellow duck before him. Ahiru pointed at the sky, when Fakir looked up, he watched as a flock of ducks passed by. Looking back at Ahiru he asked, "You…You want to leave?" The duck gave him a sad little nod.

"But don't you want to become human again? I'll get better at writing, and you'll definitely become human again! I just need some time to-"

Ahiru silenced him by lamely flying on top of his paper. The duck shook her head.

"You don't want me to write about you anymore?"

Ahiru shook her head sadly.

Fakir closed his eyes and sighed. "You're the only thing I can write about though…"

When he opened his eyes, Ahiru was right in front of his face with a pleading expression.

"Alright, Ahiru…I'll stop writing, for you…You deserve to be free…It has been two whole years…"

The duck gave him a small, sad little quack before flying off towards the flock of ducks.

Feeling the need to cry, Fakir crumpled up the story he was writing and threw it into the water.

**(3 Years Later)**

"Fakir! You'll be my dance partner at the festival tonight, right?" Questioned Harmony. She's a tall, beautiful woman with shoulder length light brown hair and golden eyes. Her dancing skills were superb and she was known by everyone in the town.

"Harmony…for the last time, I don't want to-"

A group of three girls passed by saying, "Look! It's Fakir! He graduated from our school last year!"

"Seems you have some fan girls," mumbled an irritated Harmony as she hooked her arm around the male next to her. The girls squealed and said, "Look! Those two are a couple! They look so cute together, but I'm so jealous!"

Fakir rolled his eyes when the group of females was out of sight.

"About being my dance partner…" Whispered Harmony seductively in his ear. Fakir shrugged her off and said as he ran his hand through his short, shaggy black hair, "Look, I'm not interested in going to the festival, okay? I just want to go home right now." And with that, the man turned around and walked away as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

When he was out of earshot, Harmony mumbled to herself, "You will be mine eventually, darling."

Fakir threw himself on his bed after he got to his place. He lives in a small house and was training to be one of the dance instructors at his old school. Out of habit, he unlocked one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out one of his stories about Ahiru. _'I wonder what she's doing…'_ He thought as he finished reading it. He shoved the paper back into its place and re-locked the drawer. "I must not write!" He scolded himself as he walked over to the window.

The season was changing to fall.

He stayed staring out until the sun started setting. Without anything better to do, he changed his clothes and then went to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock knock, knock_

He covered his face with his pillow, hoping that the person at the door would go away and come back when he was fully awake, but the knocking didn't stop, and it seemed to sound into an annoying pattern.

Grunting, Fakir got up and walked to the door. It was still dark, so it must be very early in the morning. Before opening he asked in a loud voice, "Who is it?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door cautiously.

Standing at his front steps was a beautiful woman with long, wavy orange hair that cascaded down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a large man's gray button up shirt that exposed a bit of cleavage and reached her thighs.

He couldn't help but blush a little at the sight before him.

"Fakir?" Her voice sounded like an angel's. "Is it really you?"

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked. But was he looked deep into her blue eyes, he couldn't help but noticed how similar they looked to Ahiru's.

When she smiled a little Fakir's eyes widened. "It can't be…" he mumbled as he looked the girl up and down multiple times. The human Ahiru he remembered looked childish, but this woman in front of him looked nowhere near like a child.

'_It's been five years since I last saw Ahiru as a human…could this woman really be…?'_

Fakir opened the door all the way. He walked up to the woman and gently touched her face.

"A….Ahiru?"

The woman nodded and smiled widely as tears started falling from her eyes.

Fakir threw his arms around her and held her into an embrace. Tears started falling from his eyes as well as he cried, "I…I can't believe it's really you!"

Ahiru hugged back, and they stayed like this until the man noticed that the woman in his arms was shivering a bit.

He took her hand and led her inside saying, "come inside, it's too cold out here."

"Thank you…"

After Fakir closed the door behind him, Ahiru sat on his bed and the man followed suit.

"I don't get how this is possible…" he started. "I haven't written anything since the last time I saw you…"

"I know… but I fell from the sky last night and landed in the pond. I fainted and then woke up like this. A man passing by gave me his shirt, though he didn't even ask why I was naked... I asked him directions to you, and here I am." She smiled slightly.

"What...what were you doing here for? I thought you left…"

"Fakir," she started softly as she took the man's hand. "I never really left."

"What?"

"You just didn't recognize me. You were so used to seeing me as a little yellow duckling, that you didn't noticed the swan that was in front of you. I've…I've been watching you from afar…I couldn't bring myself to approach you yet…"

Fakir recalled the times he noticed a swan when he went to think by the lake.

"You were….You were a swan?"

"Yes…I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner…"

"It's fine. You're here with me now."

They exchanged smiles, and then all of a sudden, Fakir pulled her into another embrace.

"F-Fakir?"

"_Shh,_" He said quietly as he closed his eyes. "It's been five years since I last held you as a human. I'm not planning on letting go anytime soon."

"B-But Fakir…My clothes…"

That's when he remembered she was barely wearing anything. He doubted that any of his clothes would fit her, since she was still a lot shorter than him.

"Ahiru," he started as he pulled away from her. "Get some sleep. I'll get you clothes when the store opens."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's alright; you haven't slept in a bed for a long time, have you?"

The girl shook her head slowly. Fakir smiled and said, "Why don't you come with me to town later and we'll do stuff that you miss?"

Ahiru's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

Fair turned the light off before lying down on the couch. He laid there thinking, _'What if I wake up and this is a dream? Ahiru…After all these years… Has she finally returned to me?'_

Sleep took him.

He snapped his eyes open one the first rays of sunlight seeped through the window. He quickly got up and walked over to the bed. He sighed in relief when he saw Ahiru sleeping peacefully, but then he blushed when he noticed that the blanket wasn't covering her anymore and the shirt she was wearing was folded upwards, almost revealing… Fakir quickly shook his head and covered the girl without looking at her.

He got ready to leave to town. He left a note for Ahiru in case she woke up saying that he would be back soon with a change of clothes for her.

On his way to the clothing store, Harmony 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Fakir!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly. She was wearing a tight green V-neck shirt that exposed plenty of cleavage for all to see.

"Harmony, I'm busy," said the man straightforwardly as he peeled the woman off of him.

"But Fakir!" She whined as she hooked her arm around his. "I missed you!"

Fakir sighed and said, "Look, Harmony, I'm busy right now. Please, leave me be for a while."

Said woman's face started turning red in anger. She closed her eyes, took deep breaths, and then stepped backwards as she let the man go. "What are you going to do?" She asked with a pout.

Without another word, Fakir quickly left.

And, of course, Harmony started stalking him.

"Fakir!" Said the old man behind the counter of the clothing store. "A bit too early to shop for clothes, isn't it?"

"I'm actually not coming to buy clothes for myself."

Smirking, the man asked, "_Eh? _Were you a little violent with your woman's clothes last night?"

"I-It's nothing like that!"

After his laughing fit the man continued talking. "So, is it for Harmony?"

"No. An old friend that I haven't seen in years showed up early this morning in only a large man's shirt."

"I see…That's a little…odd. Well then, just tell me what sizes she need and I'll see what I can do."

Realizing he was going to have to buy her underwear as well, he blushed and looked away. Noticing this, the old man laughed again. "Come now, you must have had a peek at them! After all, she was barely wearing anything as you said."

"Yes, but…"

Gulping, he told the man a good estimate.

Fakir walked out of the store with two big bags in each hand. Harmony stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"So who is this girl, hm? Someone I should know about?"

"I'm sorry, but it's none of your concern."

"Oh, darling, you better believe it is."

He walked past her and hurried to his place. Even if he did leave a note, he didn't want Ahiru to wake up with him gone.

With a pout and a stomp of her foot, Harmony left Fakir alone. For now.

"Fakir!" Cried the woman who was sitting up on the bed. The right sleeve of her shirt slid downwards and revealed her bare shoulder.

"I-I brought you some clothes…" Said Fakir as he looked away. He heard her get up and she took the bags from him saying, "Thank you so much! Don't worry; I'll pay you back-"

"Don't worry about it. Now go get dressed so we can go."

Ahiru smiled and walked to the bathroom with the bags.

The man ran his hand through his hair and moved to the kitchen to start making them breakfast.

When he set the small table up and started pouring juice in the glasses, Ahiru came out in a tight, long sleeved white shirt, black jeans and black flats. He stared at her with his mouth open a bit. _'Damn,' _he thought. _'She looks _good._'_

"F-Fakir! The juice!" She cried as she motioned towards the glasses. He looked down and jumped a bit when he noticed the juice pouring on the floor.

"Shit," he mumbled as his face started heating up.

They started eating after he cleaned up. It was silent, which was odd for him because he remembered Ahiru as the talkative type. When he looked at her, she had a huge blush on her face.

"Ahiru?" He asked as he put some food into his mouth. "What's the matter?"

"How…"

"How what?"

The blush on her face increased. In a quiet voice she asked, "How did you know my bra size?"

He started choking.

"Fakir!" She cried worriedly as she shot out of her seat and ran to Fakir's side so she could pat his back. The man spat the food out and sighed in relief. But remembering the question she asked, he blushed. "I-It was a lucky guess!"

They looked away awkwardly.

"I-I see…" Was all Ahiru replied before going back to eat her breakfast.

"Ready?" Asked the raven haired man as he stood by the door, waiting for Ahiru.

"Yeah, let's go!" She replied excitedly as she ran out of the house.

But she bumped into no other than Harmony. Ahiru slowly looked up and was stared down coldly by the tall woman.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" She squeaked as she jumped away from the woman and stood next to Fakir by the doorway.

"Harmony," he said in a deep voice. "Why are you here?"

"This is her?" She asked as she looked at the woman cowering behind Fakir. "I've never seen her before. What is she doing staying with you, Fakir darling?"

"Darling?" Questioned Ahiru silently.

"I've known her for years, Harmony. She doesn't have a place to stay, so she'll be staying with me."

"Is she a run away?"

Fakir took Ahiru's hand and started walking away with the last words. "Enough with the questions."

When they were out of earshot, Harmony mumbled, "That woman…there is something off about her. Just _what _is she?"

"Pizza!" Cried Ahiru as she pointed towards the pizza parlor.

"But we just had breakfast," said Fakir as he looked at the woman with a brow raised.

"Well you're the one who said that we could do whatever I missed doing today!"

"Pizza can wait for dinner, Ahiru. Do you want to get fat?"

Blushing, the woman shook her head furiously.

They walked all through town and did stuff that Ahiru hasn't done in a long time, like looking around inside stores, playing game, and looking at some of the scenery that was significant to her.

In a clothing store, she noticed two women around her age that looked familiar. One had pink hair while the other was blonde. She gasped when she realized they were her best friends from the academy. When she was about to go up and say hi, she froze when she realized that they didn't remember her anymore.

Fakir gently took her wrist and started to pull her out of the store saying, "That's enough. We better go."

"_Woah!_" Said one of Fakir's fan girls when he walked out. "It's _Fakir_! But wait…Who's that girl? She's pretty…Did Fakir break up with Harmony to be with her? _Awww_! I wish I was that girl right now!"

Irritated by the gossip, Fakir quickened his pace.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Ahiru after a while.

With a smirk the man said, "You'll see."

He stopped in front of the gates of their old academy. Tears forced their way to Ahiru's eyes when she recalled a bunch of memories.

"Come on," he said softly as he moved his hand from her wrist to her own hand. The woman blushed but accepted it nonetheless.

The students were in their dorms since it was now their curfew, and a few teachers lingered in the hall and gave Fakir a nod when they saw him.

He took Ahiru to the practice room that she's been in so many times to clean.

Ahiru stopped and tugged her hand back before she stepped foot into the room. Surprised, Fakir turned around and asked, "What's wrong, Ahiru?"

"I…" A tear started rolling down her cheek as she looked away. "I know that you want to dance with me…But…I haven't danced since forever ago, and I don't even remember anything…So I'm just going to fall-"

"Then I'll catch you," said the man straight forwardly as he took her cheeks and gently moved her face upwards to look at him. "Ahiru…I've wanted to dance with you again for such a long time. I don't care if you mess up. I don't. So…please…"

Hearing him plead made her heart change, and she nodded her head.

Fakir turned on the music and turned to face Ahiru who was standing on the opposite side of the room wearing a blue ballet dress and shoes with her long hair up in a bun. She was looking down at the tiled floor while nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Ahiru," started Fakir. "It's alright. You can do this."

She took in a few deep breaths and nodded.

"I'll go first, alright?"

She nodded her head slowly.

Fakir gracefully danced to the middle of the floor. Ahiru was so entranced with his dancing, that she didn't even know it was her turn to move until he held his hand out towards her.

She tried dancing towards him, but then stumbled a bit.

"It's alright, Ahiru. Keep going," said Fakir as he nodded for her to go on.

With a gulp, the woman continued dancing towards him. She was slowly getting the hang of it again.

She took his outstretched hand and they started dancing _pas de deux _with Ahiru getting better each second. She was, towards the end of the dance, as graceful as a swan. Fakir was surprised, since she hasn't danced in years, but he smiled inwardly.

By the time the song was closing, Fakir grabbed Ahiru by the waist and lifted her up with ease. Meanwhile, the woman did a graceful pose.

"_Holy shit!"_ Said a voice in the background. When Fakir set Ahiru down, they turned to look at his fan girls who were watching them from the window.

"That was _amazing_!"

"Isn't it past your curfews?" Growled Fakir. The girls ran to their dorms.

When he turned back to Ahiru, he gave her a warm smile. "That was beautiful. You were as graceful as a swan."

Ahiru blushed and said, "Y-Y-You're more graceful though!"

Fakir chuckled and placed a hand on top of her head. "I believe if you practice, you'll surpass me in a very short time. Now…Are you hungry?" He set his hand down.

"For pizza?!" She asked excitedly. "Oh _hell_ yeah!"

Questioning her choice of words, the two went their separate ways to change.

In the darkness of her bedroom, Harmony was peering into her wooden bowl with a variety of things mashed together inside. One of those things was a strand of Ahiru's hair.

"Who is this woman?" She questioned as she tilted the bowl this way and that. That's when she saw the answer. And it brought a mischievous to her ruby red lips.

* * *

**Bl00dyshad0w: Dundundunduuuun! Please review! :D It makes me feel all warm and happy inside. Like how I feel towards baby animals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter two! I'm sorry it took me a long time, but that's mainly because of school. And thank you, Domo-Kun16 for re-watching the anime to confirm that there was pizza. Seriously, you didn't have to do that, but because you did, you're awesome. Thank you.**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed already, I'm not going to be using honorifics in this fic. Just because I can.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_In the darkness of her bedroom, Harmony was peering into her wooden bowl with a variety of things mashed together inside. One of those things was a strand of Ahiru's hair._

_"Who is this woman?" She questioned as she tilted the bowl this way and that. That's when she saw the answer. And it brought a mischievous smile to her ruby red lips._

* * *

Ahiru tossed in her sleep as multiple, loud knocks were heard at the door. Irritated, Fakir got off the couch and checked the time before heading to the door. It was a quarter after midnight. "Who is it?!" he growled, loud enough for the visitor to hear but soft enough to keep from waking Ahiru.

"Fakir," came the voice. Said man's eyes widened when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

He swung the door open to reveal Mytho, dressed casually, with Rue standing next to him.

Still in the state of shock, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. When he looked back at his former schoolmates, they were still there.

"Don't take this the wrong way…" he started. "What's the meaning of your visit? I thought you two rode off into the sunset to get married or something…"

"And we did," started Rue as she linked arms with her husband. "But this isn't about us."

"What is it about, then?"

"Fakir, we know about Ahiru."

A long wave of silence passed by them. After a while, Fakir stepped to the side to allow them entry into his home. He shut the door softly after they entered.

"She's sleeping," he said as he looked over at the open door to the bedroom.

"May…May I see her?" questioned Rue softly. She did become good friends with Ahiru, after all, and she was the only one to treat her like a real friend, even when she was mean to her. Because of Ahiru, Rue got her happy ending. Though she couldn't help but feel guilty that Ahiru didn't really get hers.

'_Maybe that's why she became human again,_' she thought as she bit her lip. _'It may be coming to the point of Princess Tutu's happy ending…'_

"Of course," started Fakir. "But please, be quiet."

Rue nodded softly, and she smiled when she heard all the care in his voice for Ahiru. Her husband trailed behind her, followed by the raven haired man.

When they surrounded the bed, they looked at the woman sleeping peacefully underneath the white sheets. Rue gasped in surprise. She didn't expect the young, clumsy Ahiru to turn into such a beautiful woman.

"I know…" started Fakir as a small smile played on his lips. "I was shocked when I first saw her, too."

He closed the door softly after everyone exited the room. He let the couple sit on the couch while he took a chair from the kitchen and brought it next to them. He sat down after they did and asked, "So, how did you know that Ahiru turned into a human again?"

The two looked at each other and then back at Fakir.

Mytho spoke. "I felt it. I knew that Ahiru changed back the moment she did because of the way my heart felt. But what worried me was that Rue felt something bad coming."

Fakir turned towards the raven hair woman and asked, "What's coming?"

She shook her head and replied, "I'm not entirely sure… But I believe it's a battle…"

"With whom?"

"I don't know. But it has something to do with Ahiru."

Fakir looked towards the bedroom door worriedly for a few moments before looking back at Princess Kraehe.

"What should we do?"

"Fight. That's the only choice you have. That's why we came."

"We will fight by your side, as well as Ahiru's," stated Mytho as he stood up. "We will be seeing you later in the afternoon. I know you and Rue are tired, and I don't want to over welcome our stay."

"It's fine. But where will you go?"

"I know a place, don't worry," replied Rue as she stood up as well.

Fakir led them to the door and opened it for them.

"Be careful," were Mytho's last words before they departed.

Fakir shut the door with a sigh. "Who in the world would want to fight? I just got Ahiru back!"

"Fakir?" questioned a worried voice coming from the bedroom doorway. Ahriu stood there looking at Fakir. "Were there visitors at this hour?"

"No, Ahiru. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

"But Fakir-"

He swiftly made his way over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and started pushing her towards the bed.

"F-F-Fakir!"

"Ahiru, it's late and you need your rest."

"B-But I was worried about you! What's wrong?" She managed to turn around and brought the both of them to a halt. They both blushed a bit when they realized how close they were.

"A-Ahiru…Don't worry about me."

"I will worry about you as much as I want."

"Ahiru, listen," he again grabbed her shoulders gently and sighed. "I would die for you. You know this. And if the time comes that I do really d-"

"Don't say it!" she shouted as her eyes started to water. "Don't! Don't! Don't!"

"Ahiru-"

But she wouldn't listen. She kept shaking her head back and forth as she yelled, "Don't!"

Feeling his own tears starting to form, he removed his hands from her shoulders and placed it on both of her cheeks. He tilted her head upward so she could meet his gaze. They stayed like that for a few moments until Fakir started leaning forward.

Both of their hearts started beating at a rapid pace, and the heat around them grew.

"F-Fakir…" said Ahiru softly, but she closed her eyes when Fakir's face was just centimeters away from her own.

Fakir hesitated for a moment. The image of the clumsy, thirteen year old Ahiru still lingered in his mind. But he stared at the beautiful woman as she closed her blue eyes. He analyzed her face closely. She was beautiful, alright.

He stared at her lips. They looked so soft…

But as he leaned in even closer, he changed direction and kissed the corner of her lips instead.

"Ahiru," he whispered as he straightened himself. "Go back to bed."

"O-Okay…"

But Fakir noticed that tears kept falling from her eyes, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He wiped them away with his thumbs and asked, "What's the matter now?"

Ahiru smiled slightly and shook her head. "Nothing."

She turned around and started walking towards the bed with Fakir watching her. She stopped and looked at him from the side. "Fakir?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Ahiru? Did you need me to get you something?"

"Will you…"

He couldn't quite catch those last words since she mumbled them. He walked closer and asked, "Come again?"

"Will…Will….Will?!"

"What?!"

"I…"

"Spit it out, Ahiru!"

"I can't! It's too embarrassing!"

His eyebrow rose with amusement. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "Just tell me."

"N-Now I definitely can't with you teasing me like this!"

"Teasing? Who said I was teasing?"

"Fakir!"

He laughed and asked, "What? Were you going to ask me to sleep next to you or something?"

Ahiru didn't respond and Fakir couldn't help but noticed how stiff she became. He untangled himself from her and asked, "That's it, isn't it? You wanted me to sleep next to you?"

"If you don't want to, just say no! Stop teasing me!"

"What made you think I would say no?"

She whipped around and looked at him with a baffled expression. "Y-You will?"

Fakir smiled and said, "Yeah, I will. Now get in bed."

Ahiru wiped the remaining tears off her face and got in bed with Fakir who turned the lights off. "Goodnight," said the woman softly as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ahiru."

Fakir woke up with his arms around Ahiru. He craned his neck to look at the clock and saw that it was half past ten. He usually woke up a lot earlier. He gently got out of bed and went to go get ready for the day. After he was dressed, he started making breakfast. As Fakir finished setting the food down on the table, Ahiru yawned as she came into view.

"Morning," said Fakir. "Sleep alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

They ate breakfast together, and Fakir had to bite his tongue to keep from mentioning Mytho and Rue.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Ahiru with her mouth full. Fakir shook his head with how poor the woman's manners were.

"I'm scheduled to teach a beginner's class today at one."

"Can I come?"

"Of course. You have some food on your cheek, by the way."

Ahiru wiped at the wrong place. After many attempted tries, Fakir laughed a bit as he leaned towards her with a napkin and gently wiped the food off.

"Th-Thank you…"

Fakir cleaned up as Ahiru got ready. After he put away the dishes, Ahiru came out in a light blue spaghetti strap dress. "I'm ready!" she announced as she did a quick twirl.

As they were walking to the academy, they passed by the man who owned the clothing store. Fakir gave him a nod while Ahiru stopped, as well did the store owner.

"Y-You're that man!" she exclaimed.

Fakir looked at the both of them with confusion. "Ahiru, you know him?"

"Yes, yes I am," said the man.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" questioned the raven haired man with annoyance.

"Fakir," started Ahiru as she held his arm. "This is the guy who gave me his shirt."

"_What?!_" Fakir looked at the older man with a shocked expression. "Why didn't you tell me this the last time I saw you?!"

The store owner shrugged and laughed. "I just thought that it might be best if I kept my mouth shut. After all, she was naked and everything. I don't even want to know why."

The heat rushed to Ahiru's face. "I-I can give you your shirt back later…"

"Nah, keep it."

"A-Are you sure? It doesn't even fit me…"

"We have to go," said Fakir as he steered Ahiru away from the store owner. "I'll return the shirt to you later, Jonathan."

"Alright, alright. See you."

"I wish he would have said something," mumbled Fakir when they were far away from Jonathan.

"He's very nice."

"Yes, and very odd."

When Fakir remembered how Jonathan said he saw Ahiru stark naked, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. A lump in his throat formed and he tried to swallow it down.

"Fakir?" questioned Ahiru worriedly as she gently touched his arm as they walked.

'_He _knew_ what her breast size was!'_ he thought.

"Fakir?"

"I-It's nothing, Ahiru."

When they stepped foot onto the lot of the academy, tons of female students came rushing towards them and threw questions, one after the other.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Miss, your hair is so long! How do I make mine like that?"

"I saw you guys dance yesterday! Will you do it again today?"

"Do you have a cookie?"

"Teacher, are you going to be teaching us today?"

Ahiru turned to look at the cute blue haired girl with dark rimmed glasses who asked if they had a cookie. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't have one on me at the moment. I'll give you one eventually, okay?"  
"Okay!" chirped the girl as she walked off followed by the two adults.

The crowd of girls left behind stared with their mouths open. Two of them said in unison, "Out of all the questions we ask, she answers _that_ one?!"

"F-Fakir…" started Ahiru softly as she looked at the ground as they walked towards their designated room. "They all thought that we were…you know…"

The man walking next to her couldn't help but feel a smile tug on his lips. Oh yes, he was perfectly aware of what everyone was thinking. "Are you embarrassed?"

"O-O-O-Of course!"

At that moment, Fakir grabbed Ahiru by the waist and pulled her towards him so that they touched each other's sides.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Playing the part."

A huge blush crept up on her face as they passed a few students in the hall who gawked at them.

After they both changed into proper dancing attire, Fakir pushed open the big doors. Inside was a mix of girls and boys who practiced their flexibility.

"Alright, sit down everyone," commanded the teacher as he walked into the room with Ahiru at his tail. She looked down when she noticed all the students staring at her.

"This is Ahiru," said Fakir when he got everyone's attention. "She will help me teach you all a few new tricks today. A little thing you should know is that we went to this school together."

A blonde haired boy shot his hand up in the air.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Are you two, like, together? Because you guys seem like it."

Fakir quickly glanced at Ahiru who was dying of heat.

When he looked back at the boy he said, "No, we're friends."

"But-"

"Alright everyone, stand up! Time to start class for real!"

After about an hour of Fakir teaching the kids on his own while Ahiru sat back and watched in awe, the man stopped and looked at her with a smile. She looked at him questionably, but then he held his hand out towards her.

The room suddenly became silent as the students sat by the wall and watched. Out of nowhere, the same song that they danced to the day before came on.

"N-Now?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Fakir nodded. "Now, Ahiru. Show everyone how beautifully you can dance."

Ahiru stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward. Then, with her Pointe shoes on, she danced towards him.

"Notice her slippers," said Fakir to the class, though he kept his eyes on the woman dancing towards him. "You will have to practice very hard to get to those someday, and even with them, they are pretty painful."

"But she doesn't look like she's in pain!" exclaimed one of the female students.

Ahiru placed her left hand on top of Fakir's right as she extended her right leg up high with ease. And with the sun shining through the window behind them like it did, it made them appear as two dark silhouettes.

"_Wow,_" said their young audience with awe.

The two danced in _pas de deux,_ and they danced more gracefully than the first.

They did everything perfectly.

The two stood close to each other, face to face, before their final move. Ahiru melted when she looked into Fakir's eyes, and he smiled. "Ready?" he whispered as he held onto her tiny waist. She responded by giving him a slight nod.

He lifted her up with ease and she did a pose.

When he set her down after a few moments, their audience stood up to give them a standing ovation. Quite a few of them were moved to tears.

"I'm going to try my best to be as good as you guys!" exclaimed one of the female students who wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure you guy aren't together?" questioned Michael once more as he looked at them with a smirk.

The two blushed and separated from each other quickly.

"A-Anyways," started Fakir lamely before he cleared his throat. "Anyways," he said in a more serious tone. "That concludes today's lesson. You all did a great job. Now it's time for Ahiru and I to leave."

"Can't keep your hands off of each other?" questioned a red headed male student who was the clown of the class on most days.

Ignoring his comment, the two adults left the room.

"I need to run somewhere really quick. I'll see you at the gates," said Ahiru as she started to run in a different direction.

"Where are you going?"

"The cookie, remember?"

He stared at her questionably as he watched her run off. He couldn't believe she was actually going to do it. _'But how in the world is she going to find that girl, though?'_

And just like that, someone hit Fakir on the back of the head.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, but then shut them tightly when he felt the pain. _'Oh God…what the hell happened?'_ he thought as he opened his eyes again. Staring down at him was Ahiru with a relieved expression on her face.

"You're awake!" She cried as she leaned down to hug him tightly. He forgot about the pain that very instant.

When she pulled away he asked, "Ahiru, what happened to me?" He took a quick look around to realize he was in his bedroom.

"By the time I found the girl and gave her the cookie, Harmony ran up to me and told me that you collapsed. I ran to you as fast as I could. One of the teachers carried you here and Harmony accompanied us. She was crying, Fakir."

His eyes narrowed when she mentioned Harmony.

"Ahiru… what do you think she was there for?"

She shrugged and said, "She told me that she was coming over to greet you when she found you on the floor. She was even nice enough to make me some tea to calm me down because I was freaking out."

"She made you tea?"

"Yeah…"

When he sat up, he knew at that instant that something was wrong with his body.

"What's the matter, Fakir?" questioned Ahiru.

Said man lifted his arm up, only to find his wrist dangling. He couldn't feel or control his hands at all.

"Oh _shit_," he hissed as Ahiru covered her mouth with her hands. Loud banging was heard on the door.

"Go get it," he told her as calmly as he could. She nodded and ran out.

When she swung the door open, she almost fainted. Mytho and Rue stood there. She was having one too many surprises for the day.

"Ahiru," started Mytho as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Forgive me. I wanted to have a proper reunion, but that has to wait. Where is he?"

Ahiru snapped out of her stupor and replied, "Bedroom. But-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he was quickly walking towards the bedroom door. She looked at Rue who stood closer to her now. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she said, "Ahiru, I missed you!"

The two quickly hugged before quickly heading towards the bedroom.

They found Mytho talking silently to Fakir. The silver haired man had his hands in tight fists when he found out about what happened to his best friend.

"What happened?" questioned Rue as she looked back and forth between the two.

Fakir explained and showed her the outcome.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?!" she asked.

"I do… but I'm really hoping that I'm wrong."

Ahiru spoke up. "Do you think it's…Harmony?"

Fakir nodded.

"Who's Harmony?" asked the two visitors in unison.

"I've known her ever since I stopped being with Ahiru for those three years. She would always throw herself at me, so I guess she could have done it out of jealousy…but what I don't understand is my hands…"

"I might have an idea…" said Rue quietly. But before she could state what she was thinking, the room that was lit up by the almost setting sun became dark.

"What in the world…" said Ahiru as she struggled to find the lights. She found the switch, but when she flipped it back and forth, nothing happened.

"Power is out," she told everyone.

"Outside, now," said Fakir as he stood up with Mytho's help. He guided him since he couldn't put his hands out in front of him.

Ahiru was the first to find her way out. She opened the front door so that an inkling of light could shine through. When she stepped out and looked up, she saw that big clouds filled the dark green sky. When she looked ahead, she couldn't see anything but the silhouette of a few houses surrounded by fog.

She stood there shocked and confused.

When the others joined her, they did the same thing.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" demanded Fakir.

"A witch," mumbled Rue. Everyone turned to her and she repeated more loudly, "Harmony must be a witch. She must have put a spell on you, Fakir, and the entire town. Notice how it also seems too quiet."

"_Fakir…"_ said Harmony's voice in the wind. _"Tell me that you want me to be yours so that this can all end now, and I will make everything go back to the way it used to be. Before that _thing_ arrived."_

"That _thing_," he shouted into the wind. "Is named _Ahiru!"_

"_I know what she is…and I can turn her back to the way she was and have myself some swan stew."_

"Show yourself!" roared Mytho as he drew his sword out of thin air. Rue transformed back into Princess Kraehe, black tutu and all.

Ahiru couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy when she realized she didn't have Mytho's last heart shard to transform back into Princess Tutu.

"_Oh, dear me! What violence! And here I am, trying to make a deal-_"

"Well," started Fakir with a snarl. "Your deal is shit! Show yourself, coward!"

After a few moments of pure silence, a mist started swirling a pretty good distance away from them. Harmony appeared with her hair covered in black streaks, her eyes glowing bright green, and her attire was all dark red. Like the color of blood. She wore a tutu similar to Rue's black one.

"Undue the spell you did on the town and Fakir. _Now_," growled Mytho as his grip on his sword tightened.

"_Tsk, Tsk._ Mytho, the prince of the story from long ago… Fakir, the knight who was supposed to die…Rue, Princess Kraehe, and Ahiru… Princess Tutu. You were supposed to announce your love for the prince out loud and disappear. Tell me, _Princess Tutu_, why are you still alive? Didn't you announce your love to Mytho out loud?"

Ahiru stayed silent as she bore holes into the woman in front of her with her eyes. "How do you know about us?" she hissed.

"I'm a witch, dear. I can find the answer to anything."

Mytho took two threating steps forward. Unfortunately, Harmony wasn't threatened a bit.

"You can try to fight," she said with a small smile. "But in the end, you can't win against a powerful witch like me."

"We'll see."

Mytho charged forward and took a swing at her. The witch quickly dodged it by twirling backwards. She then pointed her index finger at his sword and jerked her arm to the left, which made the sword fly that direction.

"The battle just started and your sword is already far apart from you. How pathetic. You're weak."

Harmony jumped away when sharp crow feathers were thrown at her.

"Mytho is anything but that! At least he's not a coward and a scum like _you_!"

"You little _bitch!_"

Rue pushed Ahiru towards Fakir and dodged the red bolt that came hurdling towards her. It started a fire on the house.

"My stories!" cried Fakir as he rushed to get inside, Ahiru followed him so that she could help him before it was too late.

Kraehe disappeared in her frenzy of crow feathers and appeared by Harmony who shot another bolt at her. Rue easily dodged and threw her sharp feathers at her once again. This went on until Mytho had his sword back in his hands.

He swung at her, but since she was too busy with Rue and didn't notice until the last second, her back was cut. She let out a cry as blood oozed out.

"You're going to pay!" she roared as she shot a bolt at Mytho. He reflected it with his sword.

She stared angrily at Ahiru who came out with Fakir. She was holding his treasured box full of stories about her that he had in his closet. Out of all the stories he wrote, the ones in the box were the most precious to him.

"_You_," she hissed as she pointed a finger at her. "I'm looking forward to my swan stew."

Fakir stepped in front of her and said, "I'm not going to let you do anything to Ahiru!"

"But, Fakir," she said with a smirk. She disappeared once Mytho swung at her again. "_I already did._"

Ahiru started to glow a pure, blinding white color. It was so bright that the three had to avert their eyes. When they looked back, what stood as a human eighteen year old Ahiru, was now a swan. She looked at the box that laid at her webbed feet.

"The tea…" whispered Fakir as he dropped to his knees.

"_My, you catch on fast!"_

"Ahiru!" Cried both Rue and Mytho in unison as they rushed over to her side. A moment later they moved away from the house that was now ablaze.

"_There is no way to break that spell that I casted upon Ahiru. You can't love her the same as a swan, can you, Fakir?"_

He growled and clenched his fists. "I'm going to _kill_ you if you don't turn her back!"

"_You would kill a woman?! How vile!"_

"You're no woman!" shouted Mytho. He turned towards Kraehe and said, "You stay here with Fakir and Ahiru. I'm going to go after the witch."

"No, Mytho! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"And we can't leave these two defenseless! Rue, Fakir can't fight."

"And I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing to protect Ahiru!" interjected Fakir. Ahiru looked at him with sad eyes.

"But your hands-"

"Just go!"

Mytho was already running out into town. Rue stared at him and then back at Fakir, unsure what to do. In the end, she decided to follow her husband.

Fakir turned to Ahiru and said, "I need your help. I'm wearing the key to the box around my neck. Please pull it off and unlock the box."

Ahiru hesitated, but she obeyed a few moments later. It took her a while to stick the key in right with her mouth, but she eventually got it in and turned the key. The top of the box popped open a bit. She used her bill to open it all the way.

"Thank you, Ahiru," said Fakir as he kneeled down and looked into the box. There was a blank piece of paper at the top and a pencil inside.

He lifted his arm up and tried to move his hand. He tried so hard that he started sweating.

"_Fakir…" _came Harmony's voice once again. "_It's pointless._"

"No, it's not!"

"_Why do you keep trying so hard? Do you love Princess Tutu that much?"_

"I don't love Princess Tutu!" he shouted. He turned to look at Ahiru who had tears starting to fall from her eyes. He smiled and said to her, "I love Ahiru."

At that moment, he felt the life come back to his hands. He slowly moved his pinky.

Harmony appeared near them and cried, "_What?! _How is that even _possible?!"_

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, '_love conquers all?!'" _yelled Rue as she threw the feathers at her. One struck her arm.

"_That's it!_" she screamed. "_I'm killing you all off, here and now!"_

Mytho appeared and started charging towards her. He looked at Fakir for a brief moment and yelled, "Start writing! Rue and I will keep her busy for as long as we can!"

Fakir nodded and forced his fingers to move. After a couple moments, he could grab the pencil. He took out a stack of paper so that he could write on the blank one on top.

He started to write about Ahiru for the first time in years. He felt more powerful than he ever did as he wrote each word.

The blinding white light started surrounding Ahiru once again. When Fakir looked up to see if she was back as Ahiru, he saw that she was in her Princess Tutu outfit.

He stopped writing for a couple moments to gaze at her beauty.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you, Fakir," she said as she bent herself down with her left leg extending upwards. She planted a small kiss on his lips before standing up straight again.

"Please," she started, "keep writing."

Fakir nodded before going back to work.

"Harmony," she said gently as she approached her and the other two. They all stopped to look at her.

"Well hello there, _Princess Tutu._"

"Why must we fight? Why can't we make peace?"

"Because you've been a parasite ever since you danced into my life! How dare you take Fakir away from me!"

Ahiru approached her further.

"Harmony… Fakir wasn't yours to begin with. There is someone out there who is-"

"No! Fakir was destined to be with me!"

The witch turned to look at both the Prince and Kraehe. "This is a battle between me and Princess Tutu. So stay out of it, or I will decapitate you." She turned back around and stared into Ahiru's blue eyes. Then, she held her index finger up and a red bolt started flying at her direction. Tutu spun out of the way just in time.

She tried to talk Harmony out of fighting, but she wouldn't listen.

The battle went on for a long time until Fakir's pencil ran out of led. _"Shit!" _he cursed as he threw his pencil on the ground.

"_What's the matter, Fakir?"_ came Tutu's voice in his head.

"_My pencil ran out of led! I let you down, Ahiru…"_

"_It's alright. I'll do the rest on my own from here."_

He ran to where the battle was so he could save Ahiru when he saw it was necessary.

"It looks like you've weakened," said Harmony with a smirk. She raised her index finger and shot another bolt at her, this time it hit Ahiru in the stomach."

"Ahiru!" yelled Rue. Fakir heard this so he ran faster. Mytho tried to get to Tutu, but there was a barrier surrounding her and Harmony.

The witch stood above Ahiru as she cringed in pain. "Any last words?"

She rolled her head to look at Fakir who finally arrived at the scene with wide eyes.

"I love you," she said softly.

Energy started building up in Harmony's finger as she got ready for the final blow, but then all of a sudden, a green bolt went through her neck. She gasped out of surprise and then collapsed by Ahiru.

Ahiru averted her eyes away from the dead body as she let out sobs.

The barrier was down and Fakir was the first to appear by Tutu's side.

Jonathan walked towards the three.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he said to them as he stood over Harmony's body. "But my niece set up a pretty strong barrier. But it wasn't strong enough."

"Who _are_ you?!" questioned Fakir as he held still weeping Tutu in his arms.

"I am a wizard. I have also known about you and your gang longer than you have."

Everyone fell silent, save Ahiru, as they stared at the mysterious man.

"Well," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Harmony. "She was always a bit mentally unstable, but I never would have thought that it would go this far…" He cleared his throat. "It's time to clean up this mess."

With a snap of his fingers, everything was bright white. When it cleared, the sky was normal with the stars twinkling and the moon shining, the fog was gone, as well as Harmony and her uncle.

"Where…" started Rue. When she looked down, she was in her casual attire. "When…?!"

Ahiru finally stopped crying and looked around. Everything was back to normal. Harmony was defeated, and she was in the arms of the man she truly loved.

She cleared the silence when she said, "When Harmony asked why I didn't announce my love to Mytho out loud and disappear…was because I didn't really love Mytho… he was never mine to begin with." She looked up at Fakir and continued. "Fakir…I love you. I truly do love you."

"Ahiru…I love you more than anything…"

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Wasn't that a cute ending? :3 Don't worry, there's going to be an even cuter chapter three! And the part where Mytho just brings his sword out of thin air...Yeah, he can now do that.**

**Thank you, my fabulous readers and reviewers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter for this Princess Tutu fanfic! :P**

* * *

_Recap:_

_She cleared the silence when she said, "When Harmony asked why I didn't announce my love to Mytho out loud and disappear…was because I didn't really love Mytho… he was never mine to begin with." She looked up at Fakir and continued. "Fakir…I love you. I truly do love you."_

* * *

"Ahiru…I love you more than anything…"

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers.

When they parted, they noticed a few people on the streets look at them with a smirk on their faces. They had absolutely no idea what just happened. Not caring who saw them kiss, Fakir leaned down and pressed his lips on Ahiru's again. But Ahiru did care, so she turned away with a huge blush on her face. Fakir laughed as the observers walked away while shaking their heads.

Mytho cleared his throat as he walked hand in hand with his wife. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we should probably find out what happened to Jonathan."

Fakir sighed a little and stood up with Ahiru. "You seriously did ruin the moment," he mumbled underneath his breath.

They walked to the clothing store in silence.

Fakir knocked on the locked door. Everything was dark inside and there was no sign of any movement. But after banging a few times, the lights flickered on and Jonathan came towards the door and swung it open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

They all looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean, 'what time is it?'" questioned Rue who put both hands on her hips. "You just saved Ahiru from your crazy niece!"

The older man shot her a look which shut her up quickly. He looked around outside to see if there were any other people, and then motioned them to come into the store. He shut the door behind Mytho and led the way to his corridors.

"This way," he said as he opened another door for them.

The room was brightly lit, and on the white sheeted bed in front of them laid a cold and motionless Harmony.

Ahiru buried her face into Fakir's chest while the said man wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"She didn't have to die…She could have lived!" she whipped around so that she was facing Jonathan. "_Why? Why did you have to kill her?_" she screamed hysterically as Fakir held onto her from behind.

Jonathan sighed and looked over at his niece. "She was unstable…She started being that way after her parents died when she was only eight, and more so when she found out she had pancreatic cancer four years ago."

"But…she didn't look like she had cancer, though…"

"She was a very powerful witch, so she was able to hold it off for a long time."

"Don't you feel guilty that _you_ killed her?"

"Of course… she was part of my family. She was once a sweet young child…" he shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Ahiru moved away from Fakir and hugged Jonathan tightly. If he hadn't done what he did, she would have died long ago. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

Jonathan hugged back and let out a few sorrowful sobs.

When they finished, they stepped away from each other and Ahiru moved back to Fakir who held her hand.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Mytho as he fixated his eyes on the storekeeper.

"I'm going to cremate Harmony's body… and then I'm going to leave this place. I'll probably return to my home and see my family."

"Do they have magical powers as well?" asked Rue.

Jonathan turned his back towards them so he was facing Harmony. He looked at Rue from the side and said with a small smile, "Magic? You must be mistaken, madam, because there is no such thing."

Rue's eyebrows furrowed and she was about to say something when she realized that what Jonathan meant was that it was a secret they weren't supposed to find out in the first place.

The four left the store.

"Fakir," started Rue as she turned towards him. "You can stay at my place since your house…you know…"

"My stories!" cried Fakir when he just realized he forgot them.

"I'll go get them!" announced Ahiru sweetly as she ran.

"Not alone, you're not!" countered the raven haired man as he ran after her.

When they were alone, Mytho and his wife turned to face each other. "I think we should let them stay after we leave… it will take Fakir some time to get back on his feet again…and we need to go back soon, don't we?"

"Yes," purred Mytho as he leaned towards her so that he could kiss her lips for a brief moment. "I want you to be as relaxed as possible so that the baby will be relaxed as well. I don't want you moving around too much… and I was really worried when you were fighting Harmony…I don't know what I would have done if she killed you." He placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"I told you already," Rue said as she rolled her eyes. "I can fight and defend myself well. I would have stopped if I knew I was in trouble."

"I don't care," snapped her husband as he moved his hand on her stomach to her back and pulled her closer. "I didn't want to take any risks. Even if they are close friends of ours, you should have left it to me."

"Dear…you worry too much."

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Ahiru as she picked up the box of stories. "No one took it!"

Fakir stopped and looked down, pondering something. Ahiru approached him and asked, "What's the matter, Fakir?"

He looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes full of love for him. "It's just that…with you here…this box doesn't seem as significant to me anymore…"

Ahiru tilted her head to the side a bit. "But…isn't it full of memories? Fakir…I want you to keep it." She looked at him determinedly.

"Alright," he whispered as he took the box from her hands and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her lips.

When they walked back to Mytho and Rue, they took them to Rue's old house. It wasn't the biggest, but it was better than Fakir's old one.

In the living room, Mytho had Ahiru and Fakir sit down because him and his wife had an announcement to make.

"I'm pregnant," said Rue with a smile as she gently placed her hand on her stomach.

The two were silent for a few moments until Ahiru cried out in joy.

"Yes! I'm going to be an aunt!" she hugged her friend as tears streamed down her face. "Congratulations!"

Fakir stood up and smiled. "This calls for a celebration."

Ahiru helped Rue cook a feast in the kitchen as the two men talked in the living room.

"So, what are your plans?" asked Mytho as he gulped down some of his red wine.

"I…I'm not quite sure…"

"Well, when you make your decision, I'm sure you and Ahiru will be happy."

"I hope so."

"Time to eat!" called Ahiru from the kitchen doorway. Fakir blushed a bit when she noticed how cute she looked in a white apron.

He heard Mytho chuckle and say, "Close your mouth, you look ridiculous."

Fakir sat next to his loved one at the table. They talked about their old school and how clumsy of a ballerina Ahiru used to be. She laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"I have something to say," said Mytho as he set his fork down. "Rue and I will be leaving tomorrow for multiple reasons. The biggest factor is that she's pregnant and would be more comfortable in our other home."

"I see…" said Ahiru sadly.

Rue reached from across the table and took her friend's hand in hers. "It will be alright. We'll see each other again."

The frown on Ahiru's face vanished as she gave Rue a small smile.

After dinner, Fakir and Ahiru borrowed pajamas from their friends.

Before Mytho walked into his and Rue's bedroom, Fakir, who was peeking from the corner, called him over.

"What is it?" he asked once he approached him.

"I want to leave this town with Ahiru."

Mytho didn't say anything for a few moments. "Where would you go?"

"Anywhere but here. This place holds nothing but bad memories."

"Good memories did happen."

"True, but I want to go to a place with Ahiru where we don't have to turn a corner and remember something bad. I want to marry her as well, but not here…"

A small smile tugged on Mytho's lips. "I see…"

"Do you think that's the right decision?"

"I cannot say. It's your choice, along with Ahiru's. Whatever makes you two happy, Fakir, is the right choice."

Ahiru sat on the bed she would be sharing with her beloved. "Where has he gone?" she asked herself as she looked out the window. The moon shone brightly and the trees swayed ever so gently.

The door slowly opened and Fakir walked in. He shut it and went over to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ahiru.

Instead of responding, Fakir turned off the lights by him. The only light was the one coming from the moon through the small window by Ahiru.

"Fakir?"

She felt his warm breath tickle her neck, and she could help but shudder a bit.

"I want to run away with you…" he whispered into her ear.

"Wh-where to?"

"Anywhere but here…"

"Why?"

"Because I want us to be happy. I want to start a new life with you, with you as my wife."

"F-Fakir…"

He pushed her shoulders down so that she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. His face could barely be seen, but Ahiru could see his handsome features none the less. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

When Fakir pulled away from her slightly he asked, "Will you let me have you tonight, Ahiru?"

She felt the heat rush to her face. She didn't know what to say. She felt like things were happening a little too fast, but she has loved Fakir for years and she was willing to do anything for him. She decided she was ready.

"Yes," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Fakir leaned down to kiss her once again.

When Fakir woke up, his arms were wrapped around Ahiru who was still fast asleep. He smiled and moved some stray hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up and him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning."

Fakir shifted and sat up. "I need to go out into town to buy stuff before we leave. Want to come?"

"Yes."

They changed into the clothes they wore the previous day and left the room. They found Mytho and Rue standing in the living room with their luggages.

"We knew you two would be awake soon," said Mytho with a smile. "We have to get going now."

Ahiru walked towards the two and gave them both a big hug. "I'll miss you both," she said sadly.

"We'll miss you too, Ahiru," said Rue as they parted.

Fakir gave each of them a hug as well, but when he hugged Rue, she said, "Make her sad, and I swear I will find you and destroy you."

Fakir laughed nervously as he walked backwards and next to Ahiru. "I'll keep that in mind. But don't worry, that will never happen."

Then they left.

"Now, remember, Ahiru, we're going to be packing light." said Fakir once they were in a clothing store that was not Jonathan's since he closed his earlier that day.

"Gotcha," she replied as she went clothes shopping.

While she was browsing the clothing, she heard a girl behind her say, "Ahiru?"

She turned around, and there stood Pike and Lillie. She gasped a little, not sure what to do.

"I-I'm sorry," started Pike as she shook her head, "I don't know where that name came from, but you look like someone I knew from the past…I just can't remember…"

"Oh! Is that Fakir?" questioned the curly haired blonde.

"It is!" responded the pinkette. "I haven't seen him in ages."

Before they went to him, Ahiru's bangs covered her face as she held onto Lillie's blouse.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You two were my best friends…"

"Huh?"

Ahiru suddenly let go and smiled. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Forget what I said, please."

Pike slowly walked towards her and examined her closely. "Now that I think about it…" she turned towards Lillie and asked her, "Didn't we hang out with a third person?"

"I don't know… my memory is foggy… I vaguely remember someone who I loved torturing who reminded me of a duck, though."

Pike turned back towards Ahiru. After a few moments she backed away and said, "I don't know why I can't remember…I thought I had a really good memory!"

"Ahiru?" came Fakir's voice. He stopped when he noticed the two women in front of her.

"Hello, Fakir!" exclaimed Lille with a wave. "Long time no see!"

"Hello Lillie, Pike. Good to see you two again."

After the two left, Ahiru let out a sigh and at that moment she felt as if she was about to cry.

Fakir hugged her and said, "It's alright."

After giving her a few reassuring strokes on her back, she went back to finding clothes. She picked some out that were inexpensive and took them to Fakir who was already waiting for her at the cash register.

Done and paid, they went shopping for some food.

When they got back to Rue's residence, they packed their stuff in the luggages they bought and started walking towards the entrance to the town where they would find a carriage that was gifted to them from Mytho and Rue.

When they got there, they found a black and white horse that was attached to a dark brown carriage.

Ahiru turned around and looked at the town one last time, followed by Fakir. He took her hand and turned to her, smiling.

"It's time to put the past behind us."

She nodded her head and looked at him. "It's time to start a new life. Together."

They packed their things inside the carriage. Fakir helped Ahiru into the passenger's seat.

When seated properly, Fakir snapped the reins, and the horses moved forward.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D Oh! Have you guys seen the promotional trailer of Princess Tutu? It has an Ahiru and Fakir moment! If you haven't seen it, you should watch it. It's pretty intense. **


End file.
